Last Momment
by HyuRin
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Sehun dan Jongin di masa lalu. Kaihun! Kai! Sehun! GS! DLDR! Typoos!


**LAST MOMMENT**

.

.

.

Kaihun! Romance, Angst,

Warning : GS!, typo(s), DLDR!

.

**enjoy!**

.

Kau memandangnya dengan sendu, seseorang yang kau cintai. Wajahnya yang semakin memucat dan matanya yang tengah terpejam. Dia tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan tengah tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Kau menangis. Dia terlalu berharga untuk menghadapi seluruh penderitaan ini.

"Kai-ah, bangunlah," kau terisak. Sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu sebelum dia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu masih tetap diam dalam tidurnya. Hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang sesekali mengeluarkan bunyi lemah yang mengisi kesunyian di malam itu.

Kau tertunduk putus asa dan memandang wajahnya lama. Masih tetap tampan seperti pertama kali kalian bertemu. Hanya saja kini lebih pucat dan tirus. Penyakit itu telah merenggut sebagian besar kebebasannya, kebahagiaannya...

Air mata telah membasahi pipimu. Kau menengok ke arah jendela untuk menenangkan diri. Hujan turun rintik-rintik, menambah dingin suasana hatimu.

Hujan...

Mengingatkanmu saat pertama kali kalian bertemu.

**Flashback**

Kau menghapus peluh di wajahmu setelah berlatih menari selama beberapa jam di saat itu. Dengan menari, kau merasa bisa melepaskan semua rasa lelahmu, emosi, dan segala hal yang terasa begitu membebani hidupmu. Menari adalah segalanya...

Kau duduk untuk mengambil air minum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatamu. Tidak pernah ada orang yang datang untuk melihat bagaimana hebatnya kemampuanmu menari. Tidak pernah ada yang datang ke tempat latihanmu yang begitu sunyi. Tidak ada yang mengakui keberadaanmu. Karena semua orang menganggap...

Kau tidak pernah ada...

Alunan musik klasik penuh makna yang mengiringi tarianmu menjadi satu-satunya temanmu di malam yang dingin itu.

Dan saat itulah dia datang. Dengan langkah ringan masuk melalui celah pintu kecil di samping tumpukan kardus di tempat latihan rahasiamu. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Tarian yang sangat indah Oh Sehun, mulai saat ini aku penggemarmu," katanya pada waktu itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat mencairkan hatimu yang mulai membeku.

-ooo-

Sejak saat itulah kehudupanmu mulai berubah. Orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupanmu mengubah segalanya. Mengenalkanmu pada dunia baru yang penuh warna.

"Kau tidak usah dekat-dekat denganku, aku pembawa sial" kau memperingatinya pada suatu hari karena Kai selalu datang untuk melihatmu berlatih.

Tapi pemuda itu hanya tertawa dan tidak pernah mendengar ucapanmu.

.

"Hei, apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Oh Sehun si pembawa sial itu berjalan bersama Kai?" kau mendengar seruan menyakitkan itu lagi di hari itu. Kau memasang senyum palsumu ketika Kai menengok dan menanyakan apakah kau baik-baik saja.

Dan kau menjawab dengan senyum yang kau paksakan. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa"

Kau merasa semua beban itu dapat kau tangani sendiri.

Perlakuan menyakitkan dari teman, saudara, tidak ada artinya lagi bukan?

Kau sudah terlalu terbiasa menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Kai menatapmu prihatin dan menarikmu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi," dia berkata dan memelukmu erat. Mendekap tubuh kurusmu dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Pelukan pertama yang kau dapatkan semenjak kau dilahirkan di dunia...

Dan pada saat itu, kau menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun menyimpan seluruh rasa sakit itu seorang diri.

Kau mulai menetapkan Kai sebagai seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu mulai saat itu.

Kalian mulai dekat dan saling menghabiskan waktu bersama...

-ooo-

Kai selalu berada di sampingmu sekarang. Menemanimu ketika berlatih menari dan menjadi temanmu yang paling berharga. Dia mengenalkanmu pada dunianya, dunia tari. Tempat orang-orang dengan hobi yang sama denganmu...

Kau tersenyum senang dan memeluknya. "Kau, yang terbaik..."

Lewat dunia itu, perlahan-lahan kau mulai bangkit. Teman-teman Kai yang begitu bersinar begitu menginspirasimu dalam menjalani hidupmu. Kau bertekad akan menekuni dunia itu dan menunjukkan pada mereka yang pernah merendahkanmu dulu. Menunjukkan bahwa kau punya talenta, sesuatu yang dapat kau kembangkan sehingga mereka tidak akan memandangmu dengan sebelah mata lagi.

Sebagai anak seorang pelacur dan pembawa sial.

Julukan yang begitu menyakitkan ketika ibu yang telah melahirkanmu dikatai seperti itu bahkan ketika beliau sudah meninggal.

-ooo-

Hujan.

Kai tidak bersamamu hari itu karena harus pergi ke klub sepak bolanya. Kau berjanji menyusulnya dan membawakan sebuah cake sederhana buatanmu sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihmu atas kebaikannya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis mendekat dan memojokkanmu. Mereka mengatakan betapa kotornya dirimu karena telah berani mendekati Kai yang seorang idola di sekolahmu. Kau tidak berani melawan karena mereka terlihat begitu mengerikan. Mereka mengambil satu-satunya kacamata yang kau punya dan menginjaknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Mereka juga mengambil kue yang susah payah kau buat dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai sehingga tidak berbentuk lagi, lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatapmu yang begitu terluka.

Kau jatuh merosot ke lantai dan berdiam di sana dengan pandangan kosong karena kau merasa benar-benar hancur. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kau lakukan. Kue buatanmu hancur, kacamatamu pecah, dan kau tidak akan dapat pulang ke rumah karena matamu tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi tanpa kacamata itu. Kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu pada Kai.

Kau tersenyum pedih dan memegang rusukmu yang terasa ngilu karena beberapa pukulan gadis-gaadis yang mengganggumu tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan lagi, semua orang membencimu, dan kau merasa ingin mati sekarang...

Hujan tiba-tiba turun lebih lebat pada saat itu dan membuatmu mengginggil kedinginan karena kau duduk di lantai tanpa mengenakan penghangat apapun dan hanya memakai seragam sekolahmu.

Dan seperti sebuah keajaiban ketika kau merasakan sesuatu menutupi tubuhmu dengan lembut ketika kau tengah benar-benar putus asa akan hidupmu.

"K-Kai?" suaramu bergetar dan tanganmu menggapai-nggapai tak tentu arah karena kau tak bisa melihat apapun tanpa kacamatamu.

Sebuah tangan besar nan hangat meraih jemari lentikmu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ya, aku di sini..." dan sebuah pelukan hangat kau dapatkan setelah itu.

Kai mengerti semuanya. Hal-hal yang kau takuti, perasaan-perasaan cemasmu, dan betapa kau tertekan dengan segala bentuk penindasan yang dilakukan hampir semua orang terhadapmu.

Dia selalu datang di saat tersulit dalam hidupmu.

Dan dalam hujan, dia berkata "Oh Sehun, aku akan menjagamu..."

-ooo-

Hari-hari berlalu, Kai tetap di sampingmu dan membantumu menghadapi semuanya dengan setia.

Dia seperti malaikat dan selalu ada jika kau butuhkan.

Dan kau benar-benar terkejut ketika dia meminta bantuanmu untuk pertama-kalinya selama berbulan-bulan dia bersamamu. "Oh Sehun, jadilah pasanganku dalam pesta kelulusan nanti."

Kau berkaca-kaca dan berkata dengan sedih. Ingin sekali rasanya kau mengiyakan ajakannya dan membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini. Tapi kau tidak bisa...

Kau merasa tidak pantas bila bersanding dengan Kai.

"Maaf aku—" kau menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku?" nada suaranya terdengar begitu terluka.

Kau tersenyum miris. "Bukan begitu...aku hanya...merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu"

Kai memegang jemarimu, mencegahmu yang hendak pergi dari sana karena perasaan bersalahmu telah menolak ajakannya.

"Oh Sehun, hanya kau yang pantas untuk menjadi pasanganku..."

-ooo-

Kau ingat, seluruh tamu yang hadir berbisik-bisik ketika kau datang di malam itu. Di malam kelulusan tahun terakhir masa SMAmu.

Rambutmu yang berwarna pirang kau biarkan tergerai indah menutupi bahumu yang terekspos dan berbalut gaun berwarna merah marun yang sangat cantik. Mata birumu berbinar jernih ketika kacamata kau tanggalkan dan menggantinya dengan softlens pemberian Kai. Kau meletakkan beberapa jepit rambut yang cantik untuk menghiasi rambut indahmu dan memoles wajahmu dengan sedikit make up yang terlihat sempurna di wajah manismu. Singkat cerita, kau benar-benar terlihat cantik malam itu dan berhasil mengejutkan semua orang.

Dan ketika kau merasa begitu gugup dipandangi oleh banyak orang, dia datang. Berbalut jas hitam yang mengkilat dan senada dengan warna rambutnya yang segelap malam. Dia terlihat sangat tampan. "Kau datang..." ucapnya penuh kelembutan. Matanya tak lepas memandangmu yang begitu cantik malam itu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakmu berdansa. Kau tersipu malu dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Tangan Kai bertengger dengan sempurna di pinggang rampingmu dan musik mulai mengalun lembut dari sudut ruangan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemarimu dan kau membiarkan tanganmu mengalung di bahu tegapnya. Kalian mulai berdansa. Semua orang menatap dengan iri karena kalian terlihat begitu sempurna.

Tubuhmu perlahan bergerak, mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar. Kalian sama-sama penari yang hebat. Tubuhmu bergerak lincah mengimbangi arah dansa Kai yang begitu mengagumkan. Langkahmu berderap anggun seperti seekor rusa liar yang mengagumkan.

Semua orang terpesona melihat tarian kalian. Dansa yang begitu menakjubkan antara dua profesional yang saling mengerti. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kau begitu pintar menari, semua orang kini mengakuimu...

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika dansa kalian berakhir.

Kau begitu terharu dan menatap Kai yang memandangmu penuh pemujaan. Akhirnya semua orang mengakui keberadaanmu. Kau menangis membayangkan bagaimana kerasnya kau berlatih bersama Kai demi memperoleh pengakuan dari semua orang.

Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipimu.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan kau menahan napasmu ketika Kai tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapanmu dan mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar merah ke hadapanmu.

"Oh Sehun, jadilah kekasihku..." kau mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar begitu yakin dan serius.

Kau begitu terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akan menyatakan cinta padamu di hari paling membahagiakan ini.

Kau menerima mawar itu dengan malu-malu dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Kai tersenyum lebar dan langsung memelukmu erat. "Terima kasih..."

Kau balas memeluknya dan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menjadi begitu terharu juga.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatapmu dengan wajah bahagia. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan menutup matamu.

Bibir kalian bersatu dan Kai menciummu di hadapan semua orang malam itu. Dia berbisik "saranghae Sehun."

Dan kau merasa bahwa itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu.

-ooo-

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan begitu baik. Kalian menjadi pasangan yang saling mengerti dan kini tidak ada orang yang menindasmu lagi. Karena semuanya telah melihat bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana hebatnya bakat menarimu yang diakui semua orang.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kalian menikah. Tepat di saat hujan rintik datang membasahi daun-daun hijau di pagi hari pada awal musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu.

Semuanya terlihat menyegarkan dan terasa seperti mimpi karena kau bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupmu akan berakhir dengan sangat bahagia seperti ini. Kai mendatangkan begitu banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu. Kau merasa begitu tersentuh.

Pendeta telah memulai prosesi pernikahan kalian. Kalian mengucapkan janji suci akan terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan riuh ketika akhirnya kami berciuman dihadapan Tuhan. Semua terasa begitu sempurna dan kamu ...

Bahagia...

**End of flashback**

Kau menitikkan air matamu mengingat masa-masa indah bersama Kai di masa lalu.

Kini semua hanya tinggal kenangan.

Kini Kai terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kanker hati stadium akhir telah menggerogoti tubuhnya dan bahkan membuatnya koma untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

Kau mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan sayang. "Bangunlah, malaikatku" kau berbisik putus asa. Kau kecup jemarinya yang terasa dingin dengan penuh kasih, berharap dia segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kau begitu merindukannya, candaan tawanya, sapaan manisnya, dan belaian kasihnya selama kalian bersama-sama.

Dia yang telah membawa begitu banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu. Orang yang begitu kau kasihi. Kau begitu merindukannya sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Seperti mimpi, jari-jari pucat dingin itu perlahan bergerak dan membuatmu begitu terkejut. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan dia menatapmu dengan pandangan sayu. Kai telah sadar...

Kau begitu terharu dan langsung memeluknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu dengan erat sambil bergumam, "terima kasih Tuhan..."

Jemari kurus itu perlahan balas memelukmu dan kalian bertahan dalam posisi saling berpelukan untuk beberapa lama. Kau kemudian melepas pelukanmu dan menatap Kai dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," kau akhirnya berkata dan bersiap pergi, tetapi tangan lemah Kai mencegahmu untuk pergi. Dia menggeleng lemah dan mengisyaratkanmu untuk tetap tinggal dan kau pun menurut.

Keheningan menyergap dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan hanya terdengar rintik hujan yang terdengar semakin deras di luar. Kau merasakan sedikit firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba melingkupi hatimu.

"Se-sehun," kau mendengar Kai memanggilmu dengan suara parau akibat terlalu lama tidak digunakan.

"Aku di sini..." kau mendekap tangan kurus itu dengan hangat. Kini giliranmu, memberikan kekuatan pada Kai...

Kai tersenyum lemah. "A-aku, akan pergi..." suaranya terdengar begitu rapuh dan hampir tak terdengar, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti menahan sakit ketika mengatakannya. Sesakit itukah...

Kau benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Butiran kristal bening kembali terjatuh dari matamu. "Jangan...kumohon..." kau terisak.

Kai menggeleng lemah. "Sudah waktunya..."

Air matamu bertambah deras. Kau tatap pasangan hidupmu itu dengan putus asa. Takdir tidak akan dapat dilawan.

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu dan mencium bibir pucatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu..." dan Kai membalas ciuman itu dengan lemah sebelum akhirnya kau mengakhiri ciuman kalian.

"Maaf..." napas Kai mulai terputus-putus, terlihat menahan sakit yang luar biasa, air mata telah mengalir di sudut matanya.

Kau memandangnya sendu, dan menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut. "Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu..." Kau menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirimu yang merasa begitu putus asa. "...Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu..terima kasih atas kebahagiaan dan cinta yang selama ini kau berikan..."

Mata Kai perlahan menutup, dia akan segera pergi...

Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu dan menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat. Kau harus merelakannya...

"Selamat tinggal, sayang"

Dan Kai benar-benar telah pergi untuk selamanya...

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kembali :""" adakah yang masih mengingat saya?<p>

maaf ya, aku mempost postingan aneh tentang ingin keluar dari dunia per-ff-an gara-gara review dikit(?)

Pls, gue labil banget waktu itu, maapin HyuRin ya. Gue akan kembali ke dunia ini setelah satu tahun vakum :"

Nah ini ff debut HyuRin kembali, terinspirasi dari ff kwondami ASKING THE ANGEL, sumpah itu ff bgus banget dan itu salah satu alasan HyuRin buat back. Dia author favorit HyuRin, kalian harus baca ff nya (saran gue) :p

maap banget kalau banyak typoo (lagi males ngedit) dan ceritanya ancur abiss. Soalnya aku udah lama gak nulis, hiks.

Last but not least.

Silakan review pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. Boleh koreksi sana-sini atau usul cerita ff baru yang mungkin bakal aku buat jika ada waktu n.n

Gamsha :)


End file.
